A maulstick is a well known device used by artists to rest and thus steady their working hand while they are painting or drawing at an easel. The ordinary maulstick is simply a small diameter, straight wooden stick having a rubber tip at one end. The rubber tipped end of the stick is held against the artist's working surface, such as a canvas, by force applied by the artist's nonworking hand while gripping the opposite end of the maulstick. The artist's working hand is rested on an intermediate portion of the stick as he works.
Although the conventional maulstick described may be satisfactory for professional artists who are skilled and familiar with its use, it is generally unsatisfactory for most amateur artists and particularly older artists whose hands are not as steady or as strong as they once were.
Substantial effort and skill are required for an artist to hold the rubber tipped end of the maulstick firmly against the work surface with one hand while painting or drawing with the other hand resting on the stick. Any slippage of the rubber tipped end over the working surface is likely to result in a smear or smudge on the work or an unintentional stroke of the brush, pen or other drawing instrument.
Consequently, there is a distinct need for an apparatus for steadying one's arm at an easel that will enable an artist to support easily the apparatus with a minimum of effort and without danger of causing imperfections in his work while his working hand rests on the apparatus.